Open Season
by Betty More Fishe
Summary: Draco Malfoy is the best lay in school, and he just revoked his old rule of only being with Pureblooded Slytherins! *Everyone* is welcome to have a shag with the Slytherin Prince, but only for the next two months!


_Author's Note: Okay so I've done virgin Draco, now I'm going to the opposite spectrum Slut! Draco! I'm going to say up front that I have problems with writing slutty characters. Because in the real world I think Sex should only be when two people care deeply for one another! I know, I'm such a girl!_

It all started the day Lavender Brown came into the room with a bounce in her step, a grin on her face and her blouse missing three of its buttons. Before anyone could ask why she was missing three buttons or why her skirt was a little slanted, her lips a little swollen and her hair a little messy like she just rolled around the entire pitch, she let out a victory whoop and called out, "we have concurred the ice prince, open season girls! Open Season!"

Hermione had scoffed and said, "He finally took back his 'Only Slytherin and Pureblood Rule'?"

Lavender smiled and said, "Well I'm not Slytherin or pureblood so I guess that's a yes."

Parvati Patil squealed and asked, "How was he, details darling, details!"

Lavender smirked and said, "Pansy was full of shit!" Parvati's smile dimmed a little in disappointment till Lavender added, "He's not good, he's fucking genius! I didn't even know a guy could do that with his tongue!"

The two walked off arm in arm, talking in loud voices. After a minute Ron, who was sitting next Harry playing a game of chest asked, "What was that all about?"

Hermione didn't even glance up from her book as she said, "Apparently Draco Malfoy is the best lay in school."

Ron choked and spluttered and finally got out a loud, "What?"

Hermione turned a page in her book, not even giving Ron's anger a pause. Finally Ron seemed to gather that yes he had heard what he thought he heard and he asked in skeptical disbelief, "Why would anyone sleep with that Ferret?"

Hermione laughed and said, "Beside the fact that's he's rich, pureblooded, comes from a good family, and hot? Apparently he gives a girl head, which is more than I can say for you now can I?"

Harry ignored his blushing and once again spluttering friend and asked, "So, what was this about Draco having a rule?"

Hermione glanced up at Harry, and smiled, before leaning in and saying, "Well secant year one of the fifth year ravenclaw girls asked him out and he said, that he wouldn't have anything to do with anyone who wasn't a Pureblooded Slytherin. Several of the girls have been trying to get him to break that rule, a few boys too if I herd the rumors right."

Harry tried not to show that he was blushing as he asked, "I thought he and Pansy were an item?"

Hermione laughed and said, "According to Pansy they are strictly friends with benefits, same with him and Blaise."

Ron spluttered, "I always knew the Ferret was a bloody Pounce, fucking disgusting! No offense Mate."

Harry loved Ron, in totally platonic, friends way, but even he had to admit that he could be offensive, especially when he ended a statement with the words no offense, because it meant he knew what he was saying and that it was mean but he was still going to say it and it was okay because he tacked on that stupid fraise, 'No offense mate,' Damn it! Harry wanted to slap him sometimes, of course he never did, that wasn't what best mates did.

Hermione gave Harry a look that clearly said she knew that Ron had offended Harry and that she would say something later, before saying, "Draco's Bi, he goes both ways."

Ron frowned and said, "It's Draco now is it?"

Hermione shook her head and said, "Yes, Draco is actually a fairly decent guy, and apparently he gives head!"

Ron yelled, "Well maybe you should go ask 'Draco' to have sex, because apparently he's a man slut!"

Hermione yelled, "Maybe I will!" and stormed out of the room. Ron went a little wide eyed and suddenly his anger completely deflated as he went running after his girlfriend, "I'm sorry Hermione, don't go anywhere near that stupid git!"

The Next morning, Katie Bell arrived at the Gryffondor table, with a wry grin and her hair, which had been perfectly plaited all through every game she had ever played, was now a mess. Her robes were undone and dirtied in places like she had laid out on the muddy grass, when someone asked her what had happened she grinned and said, "Malfoy's the best Lay!" and wouldn't say anything ells no matter how much people questioned her.

Harry was a little horrified really, sure people had said Draco was a slut but he hadn't actually believed it, but now he was staring the truth right in the face. Draco had slept with Lavender just yesterday and this morning it was Katie Bell. His idea was re-established when Seamus came to their first class of the day, his pants on backwards, missing two shirt buttons and his tie. When asked where his tie was he had gotten a shit eater grin and said, "Malfoy really does go both ways."

When Ron had scoffed and called him a traitor, he had only grinned and said, "It's fucking worth it, the things he does with his tongue, Merlin!"

Harry might have actually been concerned, there was being a slut and then there was something else, but all of Malfoy's conquests were grinning and pleased, even Terry Boot who was notorious for crying any time he had sex with someone and then later broke up, had been all smiles and sunshine. Was it really so bad if Draco slept around if the results were so positive?

Harry wasn't sure what to think, that is till Potions class, when halfway through the class Pansy whispered to Draco, who looked just as perfectly put together as always, "Draco, I can't believe you shagged that Ravenclaw boy I had my eyes on."

Harry and Hermione had been shocked when Draco smirked and whispered, "Would you forgive me if I got you off in the supply closet?"

Pansy smiled beatifuly and said in a loud voice, "Draco will you help me, I can't seem to find the Moonslang."

The two had gone to the supply closet, and one of the hupherpuffs who had gotten into Advanced potions asked, "Why do they need moonslang?"

Snape had said, "Because Mr. Malfoy has two months to get his Harlot tendencies out of his system."

Before anyone could question Snape further, they all herd Pansy scream, "Oh Merlin, yes!"

Snape had the same expression as that time Neville exploded half the classroom, and when the two walked back in a few minutes later, Pansy with her skirt all bunched up in places and her hair in knots, Snape said, "Five points from Slytherin for not having the decency to use a privacy charm!"

Pansy grinned and said, "But we did!"

When Snape only shook his head and left the room, Harry couldn't take it any more and asked, "Seriously, is there anyone you won't shag?"

Draco glance up from his potion and smirked, "Potter, we all can't be as innocent as you, besides I only have two months left to shag anyone and everyone I want."

Hermione frowned and asked, "Why's that?"

Pansy laughed as she rested her head on Draco's shoulder and said, "In two months Draco's going to be off the market, he'll only have eyes and ears for one person, and the rest of us will never have another chance at ever getting in his pants again."

When Hermione continued to frown Blaise said, "Haven't you read every book in the library? It doesn't take a genius to connect the fair hair, the good looks, the sex appeal, and the one true mate, with the truth."

Hermione suddenly went wide eyed and asked, "you're a Veela?"

Draco smirked and said, "What ells would I be?"

Hermione frowned at the tone and said, "How can you call yourself a pureblood when you have Veela in your family?"

Pansy snorted and said, "Veela's are considered part of the wizarding community, every pureblood family has a little Veela in their veins, Draco just has a little more."

Hermione decided to not push the subject, but Harry asked, "Don't you think you're Mate is going to be a little upset when they find out you've slept with half the population of Hogwarts?"

Draco looked a little surprised by Harry's words and Hermione said, "It's actually the norm for Male Veela's to be very promiscuous before they come into their inheritance. The Veela has to be certain that whoever their mate is they will be able to give them the most pleasure. In fact the more people they sleep with before the inheritance, the higher an honor it's supposed to be when they promise themselves to only ever be with their one true mate."

Harry frowned and asked, "What about pregnancies, you can't tell me it's okay if he knocks up all the girls in the school."

Hermione said, "Male Veela's aren't like females, they can only have offspring if they are with their one true mate."

Draco snorted and said, "If we're done with the Magical creature lessons, I have an appointment with in the Hogsmead Tavern with several lovely Buxom girls that want a go at an English stallion."

Pansy frowned and called to the already retreating Malfoy, "What about classes?"

Blaise snorted and said, "McGonagall told him not to even show up to her class, I think her and Snape are trying not to let his pheromones go to their head."

Draco sighed and said, "Let's not and say we did."


End file.
